


Promise

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gen, Marriage, Post-Season 6 Game of Thrones, Queen in the North, The King in The North, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa discuss matters of the heart. This takes place shortly after the big feast at Winterfell where Jon was named King in the North. Jon and Sansa are on the walkway of the wall of Winterfell as they were in the scene at the start of episode 610.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swimmingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfox/gifts).



> This may be a little raw. I am just posting these as they come to me without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.

[](http://imgur.com/nRYyofH)

~~

 

“Jon, I need you to promise me something.” 

“Of course, what is it?” There was concern in his eyes.

“Please don’t…don’t make any marriage arrangements for me.”

He looked surprised. “I hadn’t even thought of it.”

“Well, some of the men at the feast did, the way they were looking at me.”

“I – I didn’t realize. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything of the sort without your permission.”

She felt a great weight lifted from her. “Thank you, Jon. But I will never give my permission – I will never marry again.”

“Sansa.” He stopped, as if he had been going to protest. But then he said in a low voice, “Did the man have no tenderness, even for a wife?”

She slowly shook her head, suppressing a shudder at the thought of Ramsay’s _tenderness_. “The only tenderness he had was for his dogs. And you saw how he treated them.”

Jon stared at her, clearly at a loss for words. Finally, he reached a hand out to touch hers. “I'm sorry, Sansa. Truly. And I promise. It will be as you wish.”

“Thank you.” She squeezed his hand briefly in response. “They were looking at you the same way, you know.”

He looked startled and confused. “What do you mean?”

She smiled at his consternation. “For their sisters, or their daughters.”

Understanding dawned. Then he shook his head. “Who would marry a bastard?”

“ _King_. You are _King in the North_. They won’t care about anything else.”

He was silent for a moment, then shook his head again. “Well, it’s too soon for me as well. There is too much to do – another war to be fought. If I survive, that will be soon enough.”

She nodded. “You’ll have to wait for the best match anyway.”

Jon looked confused again. 

Sansa gave him a mischievous look. “Lyanna Mormont.”

“She’s just a child!”

“Now. But you can see the woman she will become. She has the heart of a queen.”

He shook his head, chuckling a little. “Now who is making arrangements?”

She smiled warmly. “Only castles in the air, Jon. But I would be as proud to call her sister as I am to call you brother.”

 

~~

[](http://imgur.com/6h8P6fS)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
